


Emissary from heaven or hell?

by The_Mad_Dwarf



Category: Magic: The Gathering, RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Dwarf/pseuds/The_Mad_Dwarf





	Emissary from heaven or hell?

Jace was exhausted. It had been the longest day of his life, and all he wanted was to sleep; a sleep free of dreams or any thinking whatsoever.

But there was someone he had to talk to first.

He found her in the far outskirts of Thraben, sitting in the ruins of a small church. There were few buildings in Thraben left standing, and this church had not been spared.

Forsaken Sanctuary  
Forsaken Sanctuary | Art by Vincent Proce  
She just sat there, her legs crossed over one another, her eyes closed. Jace felt weird interrupting such a private moment. But he had to know.

"Tamiyo...? Are you...can I...?" Jace didn't know how to ask his question. Tamiyo opened her eyes, her face still full of the sickness and dread she had displayed ever since they finished casting the spell.

"What happened out there, Tamiyo? You were there, mind-linked with me, and then you...weren't. You vanished. What happened to you?"

Tamiyo sat there and began crying. Tears dropped from her eyes, one after another. Plip-plip, as they hit on the stone rubble beneath.

Her words came out staggered, halting. "Nissa had fallen. The spell was in danger of collapsing. I didn't know what to do, how to help."

Jace was surprised. "So Nissa generated that power by herself? Impressive. I had thought it was you, with the second scroll."

Tamiyo looked at him, sadness and scorn both in her eyes. "No. You don't understand. It was me. With the second scroll. That's where the energy came from."

"But that's wonderful! You saved us! You saved all of Innistrad, all of...everything! Is it because it was one of the iron scrolls? One of the scrolls you didn't want to open?"

"Just shut up, Jace! Listen, just listen. It wasn't me. It...she...took me over. Do you understand? It was not me! I was there, in my own body, helpless as she came in and took over. My eyes, my hands, my voice...she took them all over. They were not mine." Her cries became full sobs.

A voice came back to him, her voice as he had watched his chess pieces stab and kill each other. They are all my pieces, Jace Beleren. They always were. I just no longer want to play.

"I...I am sorry, Tamiyo. I don't know..."

"But that wasn't the worst part. The scroll I opened. The second one. You were right. I shouldn't have opened it. A promise made long ago, which one day I'll have to answer for. But the spell she read...it wasn't the original spell. The scroll she used, it cast...a different spell."

Emeria. From somewhere a long stylus appeared, and she began writing in the scroll. Jace began shaking.

"It was changed. How did she do that? How could she do that?" Tamiyo's voice was near panic. "As this monster took over my body and read a scroll, a scroll that should have brought devastation to everything on this plane...instead it fueled a spell that trapped herself here. How did that happen, Jace? Why did it happen? What did we just do?"

"I...I don't know." Jace had no more words for her. None for himself.

Tamiyo took a deep breath. "I told you before, Jace. Sometimes our stories have to end. Yet here we are, each seeking to prolong our story, no matter the cost. But what if all stories are just her story, all in service of some awful destiny waiting to unfold?" Tamiyo looked up at the moon.

"Did we really win?" Tamiyo's voice was no longer fearful, but plaintive. Jace had no answer. Eventually she rose and flew into the dark sky. There were no parting words.

Jace sat for a longer time still. He looked again at the moon in its silver luminescence, the glyph still brightly inscribed on its surface, a testament to what the Gatewatch had achieved. In that moon's depths was the most powerful and destructive force any of them had ever encountered. The angel's words stabbed in his head, daggers from a destiny unrealized. This is all wrong. I am incomplete, unfulfilled, inchoate. There should be blossoms, not barren resentment. The soil was not receptive. It is not my time. Not yet.

His spine was cold. It is not my time. Not yet. He dropped his gaze from the moon, and went in search of a safe bed to find temporary oblivion.

meanwhile in an unknown location

‘Where am I.’ As this thought passes through the mind of the only being in this location it’s eyes open. The being’s eyes drowsily take in its surroundings noticing that it is moving through a light blue tunnel of energy. After it take in where it’s at the being tilts it’s head up and notices what appears to be a moon that has been partially destroyed. All of a sudden the being feels an immense pain all throughout its body and has to close its eyes. As quickly as the pain started it stopped. Slowly opening its eyes the being notices it is falling towards a city with a small island off the coast. As it nears the city skyline one thought passes through its mind ‘I guess this is the end.’ As if some all powerful entity thought this being was worthy to be saved it felt itself slow down before gently lying upon something soft. Opening its eyes one last time it sees a beautiful woman with light blonde hair and glasses look at it worriedly. It see the beautiful woman saying something but cannot hear anything. It feels itself say one last thing before its mind succumbs to oblivion.


End file.
